I Hate To Love You
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Tumblr Request. One Shot. Miz/Maryse. "Being forced to do an interview wasn't something he wanted. Doing one with her was even worse. But hey, at least she was hot."


**Disclaimer - I own the story but I don't own the people in it. Don't sue :)**

**A/N: So I got this request on tumblr - I'm taking one shot requests again - and here it is. I think my writings actually better when I do requests because it's kind of like a challenge (Like this Lita/Sheamus request I got). Anyways, enjoy. And please, please review :).**

* * *

Tapping his foot impatiently as he sat in a hotel lobby was Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz. He had been waiting down there for at least twenty minutes. He would have left for the interview already if it weren't for the fact that he was waiting for someone. To make things worse, he didn't even know who he was waiting for.

He was about to just give up and go on his own when a blonde started walking his way. What was her name? Mary...Maria- wait, no, that was the redhead. Suddenly he had a very bad feeling that she was the person he was doing press time with.

"Fuck," He muttered under his breath. "You've got to be kidding me." Great now he was stuck with some chick who was going to make an idiot of herself, him and the whole company. Is it really that hard to find someone attractive who knows at least a little bit about wrestling?

"It's not like I want be around you either, _Miz._" The way she spoke his name made him sound like he was diseased. He rolled eyes and stood up.

"Whatever, Blondie. Let's just get going, you've already made us late enough." He started walking, not waiting for her to catch up. She was probably going to trip in those ridiculously high heels, too.

She soon fell into step with him as they exited the hotel. "I have a name, you know."

"I don't care."

She just made a face and mumbled something in French. He sighed, _At least she's hot. _Soon after that thought he shook his head a little. That wasn't even enough to get him through the day.

**. . .**

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Mike mumbled sarcastically. Traffic was proving to be a nightmare. He was really going to get chewed out for this.

"You need to relax." Maryse said, texting away on her phone. "Stressing over this mess isn't going to make it better." Mike grumbled something in response but it went unnoticed by the blonde. She was too preoccupied with what she was doing.

When Miz figured out he wasn't going to get anything out of Blondie - he still didn't remember her name - he sighed and crossed his arms waiting for things to pick up again and the cab to start driving.

He figured he might as well sneak in a nap while he could and began closing his eyes. Mike was just starting to drift off when her giggle - annoying as all hell - woke him. He groaned, "What?"

She rolled her eyes but her gaze never left her phone, "Not you."

"Whatever..."

She giggled yet again and now it was beginning to drive him crazy. Quickly he snatched the phone from her and he too began laughing, but at her. "Hey! Give me that." She took it back and dropped it in her purse.

"Cody Rhodes. Really? Wow, Blondie, wow." he laughed and she blushed - which he did admit to himself, kinda look cute.

She glared at him. "First of all, my name's Maryse." She said still ticked that he couldn't remember it. "And second of all, Cody's a nice guy."

"Cody's a-" He stopped himself and smirked, "You know what. No, keep flirting with him. Maybe you'll learn something."

She quirked a brow at him, "Like what?" God he was just so aggravating and that smirk. That God damn smirk made her want to slap him.

He tried to hold back a laugh, "Like how to spot a player." At that Maryse just bursted into laughter. Oh this was great. _He _was calling Cody a player. He who's charmed every girl in the locker room - except for herself, of course - into his pants, only to never call again.

"What?" Mike finally asked, obviously frustrated with her again.

Maryse wiped away a tear. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. "You really don't know?" He shook his head, "This is like the pot calling the kettle black, Miz. _You're _a player."

He frowned for a moment then shrugged. It was true, he was a player but at least he owned up to it. Cody, on the other hand, didn't. "Fine, whatever. Get you're heart broken."

Slowly traffic began to pick up again and Maryse began texting Cody again, wondering in the back of her mind if Miz was right.

**. . .**

Finally the pair had made it to whatever media event they were doing. Apparently it was some interview for a magazine along with a photo shoot. Mike was just thankful that he always dresses sharply and Maryse was dressed nicely for it too. She actually looked really beautiful, not that he would ever compliment her. Not like she'd appreciate it anyways.

Also to his surprise, she wasn't as stupid like he'd assumed she'd be. She was well spoken and actually knew what she was talking about. But, again, he'd never tell her that.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when the interviewer started asking him questions. He answered them smoothly and like he was paying attention the whole time and not thinking about the blonde next to him.

And the blonde next to him soon began fall into her own littler world. Was Cody really a player like Mike had said? If so, none of the other Diva's had complained. He seemed nice... well, no actually he was more flirtatious than nice or gentlemanly. Maryse really liked Cody, but didn't want to get her heartbroken if all she was to him was a notch on his bedpost. Maybe Miz was right - her eyes widened a little, she never thought she'd ever think that.

Soon the interview was done and the photo shoot was next. Mike had to nudge Maryse a little to get her attention, "Still thinking about Cody, I see." He murmured in her ear as they walked over to the photographer. Small shivers went down her spin due to the closeness. Maryse hoped he didn't notice, but his smirk told her that he did. The blonde just rolled her eyes, eager to get this over with.

The photographer began taking pictures of them; some together and others just of Mike or just of Maryse. There was one that she found to be rather funny, one of her doing her famous hand gesture and Mike looking oh-so offended. She even considered it to be cute, considered his shocked expression to be cute.

If she would be honest with herself, she'd realize that she was checking him out. Not only that, but she liked what she saw. He really was quite attractive. The hair might have been a little unoriginal - a faux-hawk, really? - but otherwise he was really good looking. Gorgeous blue eyes, an infectious smile and completely her type...if she didn't consider him to be such a jerk.

**. . .**

"That wasn't so bad." Mike sighed as he slid into a cab with Maryse. "Could have been worse."

She nodded a little before pulling out her phone wondering what to do about Cody. When she really thought about it, she did realize that maybe, just maybe, Mike was right. Cody could possibly be a player. She does remember seeing him with with a different girl on his arm each night. She frowned a bit and sighed. She just thought Cody might be different.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked after telling the cab driver to start going back to the hotel. Traffic was even more chaotic than before but that didn't really bother him as much now.

Maryse just rolled her eyes, "Like you even care..."

"Maybe I do." Mike countered. "Try me." She stayed silent for a few moments so he ventured a guess, "You figured out I was right didn't you. About Cody."

"Just shut up, Michael." She snapped. "Shut up."

His eyes narrowed, "Fine. You wanna stay in denial, go right on a head. Don't let me stop you." He pulled out his phone. He didn't really have to call or talk to anyone but he just wanted to look busy. To look like he didn't care.

She sighed, "Yeah, it's about Cody..." She couldn't bring herself to tell him that he was right. He'd just gloat and laugh at her anyways. She sighed again and dropped her gaze from the window to her lap.

"You could do better." Mike admitted, still trying to appear uninterested.

Maryse smiled a little, "Was that a compliment?" She turned her head waiting for a response from him. She wondered if she should tell him how obvious it was that he was trying to distract himself. "Mike..."

"Maybe." He mumbled fighting back a smirk. She nudged him a little and he rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, that was a compliment. Seriously, Maryse-"

"Oh my god, you remembered my name." She couldn't help but laugh and it felt good, laughing with him rather than at him. Little did she know he felt the same way.

"As I was saying," He glared at her for a moment before flashing her a brief smile, "You could do a lot better than Cody Rhodes. You _deserve _a lot better than Cody Rhodes."

"You really think so?"

Mike nodded, "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Not only that, but you actually are interesting to talk to. Some girls it's just like I'm talking to a post."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Mike." Maryse leaned over and with out giving it a second thought she kissed him on the cheek. When he didn't react she thinks that maybe she crossed the line until suddenly he pulled her in for a real kiss. She swears she's never felt that much passion in a kiss and her breath's completely taken away.

One they pulled apart they were breath sharp uneven breaths, "That was...That was..."

"Awesome."

She giggled, "Yeah, Awesome."

"Good because there's plenty more coming." He kissed her again, and again and again.

And when the did eventually get to the hotel...Let's just say they didn't hate each other as much anymore.


End file.
